Examples of remotely controlled aircraft are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,230, 4,206,411, 5,087,000, 5,634,839, and 6,612,893. Examples of remotely controlled aircraft utilizing differential thrust for flight control are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,000, 5,634,839, and 6,612,893. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.